A valve subassembly in the form of a valve plate is known from the catalogue that was available on Mar. 16, 2018 from the following web address http://www.boschrexroth.com/various/utilities/mediadirectory/download/index.jsp?object_nr=RE64283. The valve plate has a main spool with a continuously adjustable main orifice and a control spool with a first and a second orifice and a first spring.